Too late
by WeirdNamedBunny
Summary: *EVERYONE IS ALIVE* It took Ayumi five years to finally realise how important Yoshiki was to her. But what happens if Yoshiki already has a special lady? ONE-SHOT


I own nothing but plot and story.

THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! YAY A ONE SHOT! SORRY FOR LANGUAGE!

* * *

Ayumi's p.o.v...

Today was the day I promised myself that I'd confess my new crush over Yoshiki, all thanks to Satoshi...

*Flashback*

"So... You are with Nakashima...huh." I repeated feeling my heart brake into millions of pieces. I fought back the tears, I am a grown woman.

"Yep! Hey Yoshiki is still single!" Satoshi informed me. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Kishinuma?! He is a delinquent, a coward! Why would I ever date him!" I asked, although it was more of a rhetorical question. He winced at the harsh words, which I did not understand.

"You haven't notice? Have you? Shinozaki he protected you! He had a shoulder for you to lean on! He nearly died just saving you!" Satoshi yelled filled with anger. My pupils grew small as those memories replayed in her mind. I placed my hands just ontop of my lips. Tears streamed down my face.

"Sorry for yelling at you. I gotta go." Satoshi apologised finishing the drink he was drinking. Satoshi walked towards the rubbish bin and threw the rubbish away.

(Its what people call it, in the country I live in that is.)

I walked home happily. I belly flopped onto my bed. I rolled over to face the ceiling. I sighed.

*Flashback ends*

It took me 5 years, yes 5 years to realise the things Yoshiki has done for me. I called Satoshi asking him where Yoshiki lived. I quickly picked up a piece of paper and pen. I wrote down the address. I thanked Satoshi and he hang up. I double-checked my hair making sure every strand was in place. I straightened my top trying to get rid of the wrinkles on my top. I walked out of my home. I drove off, I parked somewhere near a house that was a few more rooms bigger than mine, probably. I exited my BMW. I looked up at the house.

"This is it." I whispered. I stared at the piece of paper making sure I was at the right place. I sighed, today I promised I'd confess my sudden feelings towards him. I walked up to the red wooden door. 'Hopefully he is home' I thought. I knocked on the door softly. After a few minutes Yo- someone familiar opened the door. The door opened to reveal a beautiful girl the same age as me. She had hazelnut hair curled at the ends and hazelnut eyes.

"Oh! Hey Shinozaki!." She greeted politely and nervously.

"Shinohara?! What are you doing here? Is Kishinuma here?" I asked with a hint of jealousy.

"About Kishinuma you see." Seiko explained twiddling her thumbs. Then suddenly I saw two muscular arms wrap around Seiko. I saw blond hair! Its Yoshiki!

"Shinozaki?" He asked with his deep voice.

"Oh! Look at the time got to go to Naomi!" Seiko announced leaving the house.

"So... Shinozaki." Yoshiki said rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner.

"What is up with you and Seiko?" I asked curiously already knowing the answer.

"She is my fiancé." Yoshiki answered. My heart again broke into shards. It felt like my heart was made of glass and Yoshiki's words were wrecking balls that came crashing into my heart.

"Oh! I gotta go!" I lied running away with tears escaping my eyes, why couldn't I just develop feelings for him 5 years ago?!

Yoshiki p.o.v...

I yelled for Ayumi a few times. I stopped thanks to a piece of paper that caught my attention. I picked up the piece of paper. It was Ayumi's cellphone number. I walked to my living room. 20 minutes passed, I am pretty sure she is home by now, well I have no idea where she lives, I'm just assuming. I dialed the number using my cellphone.

"Hello? Shinozaki?" I asked. I received no response even though she answered. I was surprised that she didn't hang up.

"Why did you run away? Why are you crying? I can hear sobs." I continued. It took a while for Ayumi to answer.

"I can't *sob* tell *sob* you." Ayumi answered.

"Shinozaki please don't cry." I begged trying to calm her down.

"If you can't tell me now, want to go to a restaurant or something you know as friends?" I offered. She finally calmed down.

"Sure." She accepted with a weak ,quiet voice.

"How is 7pm tomorrow?" I asked.

"7 pm tomorrow it is." She replied.

Next day...

Seiko was at work. I got ready for the friendly date that was on 7 pm. I put on a simple shirt and pants.

6:58

I fixed my hair making it messy like the one I used to have when I was 17.

6:59

I looked up at the clock. I was late! I rushed to my car and drove down to her house.

7:13

I finally arrived. Her house looked better than my old apartment. I knocked on her door. She soon answered with her arms crossed and a frowny face on. I have to admit she looked pretty cute.

"I see you are still a delinquent." She joked. I chuckled at her joke.

"Well sorry class rep." I joked making her giggle. The laughter soon died down.

"So... Where do you want to go?" I asked being the gentleman. She looked up at me with big navy blue eyes. Her eyes sparkled thanks to the stars and the moon. I felt as if I was in a trance. I shook my head snapping out of it, I already have a girlfriend, besides she likes Satoshi. He is all she ever talks about.

"I was thinking maybe the movies y'know like the old times." She suggested with a shrug. I nodded in agreement. She clung onto my arm. It reminded me of the timed we were in Heavenly Host. We arrived at the movies! We watched a movie called 'The soul within the manor' we got the normal popcorn and soda. I yawned a few times just watching the movie, after being in Heavenly Host scary movies weren't scary for me anymore, well they were a bit scary before. Ayumi sometimes screamed or hid her face or even hug me making me blush.

"Kishinuma lets go to the ice-cream shop!" Ayumi said enthusiastically after the movie. I nodded and let her lead the way. We stopped infront of a small ice-cream shop. We both got basic flavours like chocolate, vanilla And strawberry. We both got two scoops.

"So how'd you find my number?" Ayumi asked curiously as she licked her ice-cream.

"Well I found a piece of paper on the ground, it had your number." I answered.

"Oh and why did you run away and cry?" I asked curiously.

"C-C-cause.." She whispered stuttering. I leaned in closer and closer so I can hear her better.

"I-I can't tell you." She answered.

"Ok." I said with a smile.

Ayumi's p.o.v...

Ugh! I had the chance to confess yet I blew it! Anyways he walked me home after we both finished our ice-creams. We arrived infront of my house. Yoshiki said his goodbyes and was about to leave but I stopped him.

"Yoshiki." I shouted letting his first name slip out of my lips. He turned around.

"I ran away crying, 'cause... I really." I explained but I trailed off. Tears bursted out my eyes.

"I-I-I really *sob* like you." I admitted. I knew he'd reject me just like I ignored his feelings when he confessed to me. Plus he has Seiko.

"Shinozaki please don't cry." He begged. My heart ached even more when he used mylast name.

"I'm sorry okay?" Yoshiki said softly.

No p.o.v..

Yoshiki walked towards Ayumi wiping her tears away. Yoshiki hugged Ayumi making her blush.

"Maybe...*sigh* someday we could be together." Yoshiki whispered softly in Ayumi's ear before kissing her forehead. Ayumi closed her eyes gently melting into his arms.

* * *

THAT IS IT! OH! THE DRAMA LOL I HAVE LOST THE ABILITY TO CAN... HEH..


End file.
